Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blender for food processing, and, in particular, to a blender that pivots relative to a mount to assist in processing food inside a blender.
Description of the Related Art
Blenders are often used in both home and industrial kitchens to process food. Occasionally, however, food particles attach to the side walls of the blender or get stuck underneath the blender's cutting blades and, as a result, the food may not be properly blended. Presently, in order to properly blend this food, the blender must be turned off, its lid removed, and a spatula or other utensil must be inserted into the blender to manually scrape this food off the blender wall and away from the blades. This process is time consuming and presents the possibility of contaminating the food if the utensil is dirty.
It would be beneficial to provide a blender that can knock loose the unblended food for ultimate blending without having to stop the blender or insert a utensil into the blender to stir the food.